movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 film)
From the Studios That Brought You: Teen Titans Go! To the Movies Krypto the Superdog: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 animated superhero adventure film from Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, DC Movie Universe and Village Roadshow Pictures. The film is set will be coming soon by release on November 25, 2020 and The film is set will be coming soon by DVD and Blu-ray release on November 29, 2020. It is based on the comic book character, and the 2005 TV series of the same name. The film directed by Raja Gosnell and Richard Donner. It stars Fred Savage, Debi Derryberry, Peter Cullen, Nathan Lane, Laraine Newman, John Goodman, Bill Fagerbakke, Billy Crystal, Tom Kenny and Tara Strong. Plot Krypto the Superdog save the day. Snooky Wookums Water Too much in the stage and Mrs. Mustkiss is here. Kevin Whitney tells Superdog in Morning Workout in the First Day of School. Kevin Whitney is Doing the Math Test in School of Classroom when hearing a School bell ring. Kevin Whitney plays Soccer Game in Recess when she go home Tail Terrier is following on this Hot Dog for Looking on the Map. Kevin was taking care of Mammoth Mutt in the School. Mammoth Mutt is Turning Into a Blueberry Inflation. Mammoth Mutt turns Andrea Sussman into a Blueberry Inflation. Melanie Whitney having a Mammoth Mutt Big Plan. Mammoth Mutt turns Melanie Whitney into a Blueberry Inflation. Kevin Whitney having a School of Fun when she chasing us. Mrs. Mustkiss get on the stage of Mammoth Mutt, when Kevin Whitney in the Stage when she Mammoth Mutt drink the water turn into a Inflation. Krypto reuniting at home and Kevin Whitney is going to be disrespectful when Eddie Whitney and Mary Whitney Tells at Kevin Whitney be in big trouble when Melanie Whitney feels sad. Krypto the Superdog in Kevin's Room when Kevin Whitney is crying to tell us misbehave at school for Without of Superdog is going to be Solo. Now Krypto the Superdog and Kevin Whitney Going to be Bedtime. Eddie Whitney and Mary Whitney to Tells at Kevin Whitney to say Sorry. Krypto the Superdog and Kevin Whitney Neighbors to Fight at Andrea Sussman and Streaky the Supercat when she gets mad. Kevin Whitney putting on the Superman Logo on the Sky and Streaky give a puppy a blueberry and Superman is Closed Forever. Streaky the Supercat wants to go Home when she Mammoth Mutt fight Streaky the Supercat. Andrea Sussman when she love Kevin Whitney. In the backyard when Melanie Whitney plays the Sand Box and Kevin Whitney when she love Andrea Sussman. Kevin Whitney is bored and Mammoth Mutt acting like inflating. Krypto the Superdog need some help with Kevin Whitney in Last Day of School. When she telling a joke for Krypto the Superdog is the Most of a Superpowers. Kevin Whitney brings heavy Mammoth Mutt Inflation. Superman and Krypto the Superdog is Going to Be Save the Day. Superdog is Ending Home. Cast Main Cast * Fred Savage as Krypto the Superdog, the main protagonist * Debi Derryberry as Kevin Whitney * Hayden Panettiere as Andrea Sussman Kevin's love interest ** Panettiere also voices Melanie Whitney * Peter Cullen as Ace the Bat-Hound * Steve Buscemi as Ignatius * Nathan Lane as Streaky the Supercat * Kevin Spacey as Eddie Whitney, Kevin's father * Anne Hathaway as Mary Whitney, Kevin's mother * Laraine Newman as Brainy Barker * John Goodman as Bulldog * Bill Fagerbakke as Paw Pooch * Billy Crystal as Tail Terrier * Tom Kenny as Hot Dog * Tara Strong as Mammoth Mutt * E.G. Daily as Snooky Wookums * Matthew Broderick as Mechanikat * Bill Farmer as Tusky Husky * David L. Lander as Waddles * Nicolas Cage as Superman * Kelsey Grammer as Lex Luthor * Joan Cusack as Isis * Jim Cummings as Stretch-o-Mutt * Albert Brooks as Drooly * Jason Marsden as Griff ** Marsden also voices Robbie the Robin * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Mustkiss ** Soucie also voices on TV Announcer * Ben Stiller as Coach Additional Voices * Owen Wilson as Artie * Maurice LaMarche as Jimmy the Rat * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Delilah * Crystal Scales as Kids #1 * Alyson Stoner as Kids #2 and Kids #3 * Lizzle Waterworth-Santo as Bailey * Jess Harnell as Josh * Cassie Blu as Hannah * Michelle Davis as Sanny * Max Casella as Mail Man * Jeff Bennett as Ice Cream Man * D. B. Sweeney as Bobby Scenes # Main Titles (0:00) # Snooky Wookums in the Stage (1:11) # Mrs. Mustkiss (2:15) # Morning Workout (3:19) # First Day of School (6:20) # "The Soccer Game" (10:01) # Kevin Looking on the Map (14:03) # Kevin Taking Care of the Mammoth Mutt in School (15:59) # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" (20:05) # Andrea Sussman Blueberry Inflation (23:26) # Big Plan (25:38) # Melanie Whitney Blueberry Inflation (30:08) # "Kevin's in the School Day" (33:09) # Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation (40:40) # Reunited (50:50) # "Without of Superdog" (55:52) # Bedtime (1:00:27) # Mammoth Mutt's Stomach (1:01:59) # Water Float by Mammoth Mutt (1:03:27) # Neighbors Fight (1:04:59) # Closed Forever (1:06:45) # "I Want to Go Home" (1:10:34) # "Kevin Whitney Love Andrea Sussman" (1:13:39) # In the Backyard (1:15:29) # Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (1:17:19) # Last Day of School (1:19:18) # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" (1:20:22) # We Did It! (1:30:22) # End Credits (1:35:23) Songs # "The Soccer Game" - Kevin Whitney, Andrea Sussman and Melanie Whitney # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" - Mammoth Mutt # "Kevin's in the School Day" - Kevin Whitney # "Without of Superdog" - Krypto the Superdog and Kevin Whitney # "I Want to Go Home" By Whitney Houston # "Kevin Love Andrea" By Randy Newman # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" By Randy Newman Directors * Director Raja Gosnell (known for "Scooby-Doo!" & "'''The Smurfs'") and Richard Donner (known for "Superman") Release Home media Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, DC Comics and Village Roadshow Pictures will be coming soon in Release date of November 25, 2020 and will be coming soon in DVD and Blu-ray Release date of November 29, 2020. DVD release The film was released to DVD on November 29, 2020 and to Blu-Ray on November 29, 2020. Special Features are "''Deleted Scenes" and "Outtakes". DVD and Blu-ray * Play * Scene Selections * Languages * Special Features Rating Rated G.jpg Trivia Transcript Main article: Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript Category:2020 films Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:G-rated films Category:DC Movies Category:2020 Animated films Category:Based on Krypto the Superdog 2005 Category:Co-Director by Richard Donner Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures